


Keeping Them Safe

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [401]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The first time one of them growls at him while on estate grounds, it takes him aback.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 October 2016  
> Word Count: 197  
> Prompt: encounter  
> Summary: The first time one of them growls at him while on estate grounds, it takes him aback.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately four months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, I wasn't _quite_ expecting this outcome, but it made sense to me. That the omega is the one that tries the hardest to protect Shay here, despite being shot and killed by him, seemed very apropos to me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The first time one of them growls at him while on estate grounds, it takes him aback. He plans to go for a walk around the grounds, just another exploratory trip along the edge of the woods, when the trio of Rottweilers come out of the tree line and stand before him. For once, the alpha isn't at the forefront with the extra aggression, something that he finds odd. That it's the one he shot -- and yes, he can tell the three of them apart -- is what surprises him the most. It's taken some time, but he and the hounds have been more at ease with each other for quite some time now. He even tries to offer the hound a treat, but just gets growled at again. Eventually he gives up and heads back inside, planning to talk to Damien about this change of demeanor.

It isn't until the next morning, when Damien and Simone return from their run, that he finds out the cause. A coyote found dead farther back in the pastures, directly in line with where he'd wanted to go. That makes him smile, knowing that the hounds were being protective, not aggressive.


End file.
